Triple Threats in Kalos - GEN 6 Story
by TheUnseenTheif
Summary: Calem's (X) 3 children finally turn 10 and together explore the world their Father once explored. Currently, they are being held hostage by Nurse Joy in a Pokécenter, according to the whispers, the gang who are robbing the whole of Lumiose is the Re-awakened TeamFlare! Can Jacob save his 2 sibling and escape Lumiose? Find out now! (chapter 4) - WILL INCLUDE SOME SPOILERS ON X & Y-
1. Chapter 1 - The Boring Beginning

**Triple Threat in Kalos**

**CHAPTER 1 - The Boring Begining**

"And then Cameron's Delphox falls to Harold's Greninja! What a move! Water Shruiken always goes first andhits multiple times! Great way to end off the 3 Month Battle Tournament of Kalos! Join us tommorow for the Interview with Cameron the Winner!" Justin switched off his T.V and shouted,

"CAMERON WON THE 3-M-B-T!" as he jumped off his bed jumped on his small indoor trampoline, did a flip and threw his Chespin doll into the Pokéringer hoop on his door.

"Calm down Justin!" Snapped his sister Julia as she walked into Justin's room, picked up the Chespin doll and threw it back at Justin's face. "Dad will be home any minute now! Lets go get Jacob!"

Justin sighed, "But he is doing that creepy meditating thing again," Jacob usually locked himself in his room and lit 27 candles around him. He then balanced on his hands and completely stayed like that for hours.

Julia sighed and grabbed Justin's arm, pulling him down the hall to their brother's room. Obviously it was locked, so she kicked it down.

"Nice try Julia," Jacob laughed as he slowly let go of the ceiling fan he hung off. "Dad is walking up the path now"

"NOW!" Justin screamed, "I GOTTA GET DOWN STAIRS FAST!" Justin and Julia sprinted down the hallway and jumped down the stairs to the front door, however Jacob was already there. "How did you get down here so fast?" Justin asked "We both ran and you just stood there!"

Jacob was about to respond when the front door slammed open. "IM HOME!" Shouted The triplets dad, Calem.

"DAD!" Shouted Justin and Julia in Sync, "What took you soo long?!"

Calem laughed, "I came down here with the other Champion of Kalos, Serena, you remember Chelsa don't you? Your next door neighbour?" Justin and Julia Nodded "Well if you didn't know, Serena is her Mother."

"Oh! Now I remember! You and Serena were best friends when you travelled Kalos and took down Team Flare!" Julia replied, "Chelsa turns 10 in 2 months! She will be on an adventure of her own soon!"

"However you three, will begin tomorrow!" Calem exclaimed as he got down on one knee and ruffled his kids hair, "What starter will you guys pick?"

"Well, I want Fenniken but so does Justin," Explained Julia "So we made a deal, whoever makes it down Route 1 and too the gates of Aquacorde Town gets to pick first!" Everyone sat down at the table and ate dinner. Calem talked about his battles with challengers and His wife talked about the new Fashion that Diantha's daughter, Dora, is selling to the public. They ate cake and sung Happy Birthday, because tomorrow they will turn 10 and the three triplets will go on their adventure!

Justin tied his shoelace, put on his blue scarf, geld his hair back and took his Pokéball making badge he got from Pokéscouts, and pinned it too his shirt. Suddenly his door slammed wide open "COME ON JUSTIN I DON'T WANNA BE LATE!" Julia shouted at the top of her lungs, "HURRY UP!"

Justin laughed, "I'm ready, its Jacob you need to worry about!" The two looked at each other then sprinted down the hall. "JACOB GET OUT NOW!" The two tried opening the door, but it was locked, AGAIN!

"Dad only fixed the door last night, so I won't kick it down but Jacob, HURRY UP!" Screamed Julia, the two ran down the hall and down the stairs to the front door when they were stopped. Jacob was already there, turned upside down balanced on one hand.

"So are we going or not?" Jacob asked as he got down from his position to be standing normally. "I can't wait to beat you all to Aquacorde town"

"Sycamore is waiting for us there, so is mum and dad, there we will get our first Pokémon!" Julia Explained, "and I assure you, I will win this race!"

All 3 of them bolted out the door, running down their driveway and sprinting out the gates, Route 1 was just ahead. When they reached Route 1, they ran alongside the Deerling and the Venipede, the Flying Ledybra and Vivilon as they sprinted down the pathway.

Julia was ahead, overtaken by Justin, but then again overtaken by Julia! But Jacob was no where to be seen! The 2 kids turned the corner to the gates of Aquacorde when they saw Jacob, meditating at the top of the gate! He jumped down and walked into the quiet town. He sat down at the table his parents and Sycamore where sitting at. Julia ran in next and then Justin.

"So I believe Jacob picks first?" Asked Sycamore, he changed a lot in 30 years. His blue hair was now white and he grew a lot taller too. "I left 3 Pokémon here 30 years ago, and 30 years ago, your father picked a Chespin, now it's your turn! Jacob please pick your Pokémon," The glass case opened and without touching it, Froakie's Pokéball raised up into Jacob's hand. Jacob thanked Sycamore then stepped aside so Julia could take the Fenniken Pokéball, she thanked Sycamore and joined Jacob on the side.

"Looks like I'm getting Chespin!" Justin cheered as he took out the last Pokéball from the case. The three where given their Pokédex and Pokéballs and said their goodbyes as they headed off to Santalune forest. "You know what time it is?" Asked Justin, "BATTLE TIME! COME OUT CHESPIN!"

Julia and Jacob Released their Pokemon and prepared to battle Justin. Little did Jacob know, Justin and Julia planned to team up on him...


	2. Chapter 2 - It all starts NOW

**CHAPTER 2 - It all begins now**

"Go Fenniken use Ember on Froakie!" Julia shouted

"Use Vine Wip on Froakie Chespin!" Justin screamed

"Jump Froakie!" Jacob explained. The 2 moves from Fenniken and Chespin hit each other. "Now Growl!" Froakie was still floating in the air by using Growl to levitate and weaken his opponents. Fenniken and Chespin were pushed back by such a powerful attack, when Froakie landed Jacob told him to wait and sit down.

"Now Chespin Tackle!"

"Fenniken Scratch!" The two Pokemon ran furiously at Jacob and Jacob told his Froakie to jump to the right. Chespin Tackled Fenniken and Fenniken hit Chespin.

"Bubble Froakie!" Explained Jacob as he watched Chespin and Fenniken attack each other.

"Quick dodge Chespin!" Screamed Justin. As the Chespin jumped out of the way, Fenniken was attacked by a water type attack that almost knocked her out.

"Finish her with Pound Froakie!" Jacob said humbly as Froakie whacked Fenniken across the cheek knocking her out.

"Quick grab Froakie with Vine Whip!" Shouted Justin. Froakie why distracted was grabbed by Justin's Chespin and held in the air.

"Froakie, aim your bubble at the ground!" Jacob told kindly.

"Bubble? On my Chespin! Resistance silly Hahah! Slam him Chespin!" Shouted Justin. Jacob let out at smile as Froakie closed his and hit the soft soil, of course! water softened the ground for a safe landing.

"Now finish off Chespin with pound attack!" Jacob knew his plan perfectly, _Thank you Fenniken for weaking Chespin _He thought as Chespin fell the ground unable to dodge the attack. "Perfect" Jacob smiled. "Now lets go. I need to capture some Pokémon that are wise, that are smart and have Patience, they're aren't many like that"

"Well I saw an awesome Pidgey I wanna catch!" Justin explained "It was flying round with chocolate on its mouth!"

"Well you guys have fun! I'm going to train with my Fenniken!" Said Julia as her brothers ran off.

*** An Hour or So Later ***

"GET OFF ME YOU CREEPY WURMPLE!" Shouted Justin as he was running back to where he and his siblings had their battle. "CHESPIN HELP ME!" His chespin was just rolling around with his new move 'Rollout' "CHESPIN COME ON! USE VINE WHIP ON THIS WURPLE!" Chespin stopped, and slapped Justin across the face using Vine Whip. The Chespin then rolled on ahead faster to getaway from him. "Oh my gosh, Chespin return! now!" But no matter how many times Justin put Chespin back in his Pokéball. it would just come back out!

"Now Scratch one more time!" Julia shouted to her Fenniken, "Perfect!" Scratched onto a tree, was Julia's Symbol of Pokemon. Well it was on many trees. Julia heard a noise from the bushes. "Fenniken use Ember on those bushes" Fenniken did as told, and as the blaze entered the bush out jumped a Chespin, but it wasn't an ordinary Chespin it was, "Justin's Chespin! I am so sorry!" Exclaimed Julia as she hugged the burnt Chespin "Where is Justin?" She asked, but Chespin wouldn't respond, He just sat there.

"I don't sense it's passion, Finish it with Pound!" Said Jacob as his Froakie whacked a wild Bunnelby. "Lets go, Fletchling, come on," Justin told his knewly caught Fletchling and Froakie. The 3 walked and flew to the meeting area when they bumped into a very injured Wurmple. Jacob picked up the injured Pokemon and noticed it had a small lining on its skin. It was the lining of a badge... "Justin..."

When the three finally met up, they told each other their stories, had lunch and Julia gave back Justin's Chespin. Julia caught 2 Zigzagoon "I'm going to trade one away in Lumiose!" she explained, "There is a girl there who collects Hoenn Pokémon!"  
Justin caught the Pidgey he so desperately wanted, "It knows Aerial Ace! Its a strong Pidgey I tell you!"  
"Fletching evolves into Talonflame, a strong Fire and Flying Type, It also's waits to attack, and its fast," Explained Jacob with his newly caught Fletching pecking at his shoulder.

"Wow! Look at the time!" Julia checked her Pokétech imported from Sinnoh. "We should start making the Tent" Justin and Julia started making the tent as Jacob sat down and Meditated. "If you sleep in it, you have to help make it!" Julia exclaimed.

"But I'm not sleeping in it." Justin told them. "Tonight I sleep with nature" As he climbed a tree and lied down on its branch. "Good night"


	3. Chapter 3 - Viola

**CHAPTER 3 - Viola**

"Ok use Howl first to boost the attack then use Ember!" Julia told her Fenniken. "Perfect! Now while the pot boils we need berries! Justin Jacob thats your job!" Justin ran off into the woods, leaving his Chespin behind with Julia. "Chespin, do you want to stir with Vinewhip?" Justin's Chespin smiled and nodded.

"Quick attack on the tree Froakie!" Jacob said as he caught falling berries. "That should be enough." He and Froakie ran back holding as many berries as they could.

"Pidgey use wing attack to cut the stems of the berries!" Doing as Justin told, Pidgey cut the berries off the tree and ran back to the camp. "Here you are Julia!" Justin proudly said dropping 5 berries into the pot, "I see that I beat Jacob!"

"You did, but you didn't get enough berries," Jacob explained as he poured his and Froakie's berries into the pot. "38 berries plus your 5. ha!" Jacob laughed, but Justin just shrugged him off and went to training his Pidgey. After all 3 ate and finished training, the 3 exited Santalune Forest and walked into Santalune Town. Justin ran off into the Trainers school and Julia went the Pokémon Centre, Jacob trained his Froakie and Fletching with speed and agility.

"Nice Froakie you got there! Can I take a Photo of it?" A strange girl with a camera jumped down and asked. Jacob nodded. "Hi! Im Veretta! Viola's Daughter! Viola is Santalune city's Gym Leader! Who are you?"

"I'm Jacob, Calem's son," Jacob shyly said, "Is there a way I can challenge your mum? Im on a journey throughout Kalos for all the badges,"

"Of COURSE there is! I'll take you to the gym" Veretta pulled Jacob by the hand and led him to the gym.

"Electric types with Levitate! Like Eelektross!" Justin answered. "Or Dark and Ghost type Pokemon! Like Spritomb and Sableye!"

"Good job Justin!" His teacher told him, "But if a move like Gravity is used on Eelektross, it can be affected by ground type moves."

Justin got up and left, "Thanks Mr. Olswald" Justin walked to the Gym _I don't know where the other two are, but Imma get my Badge!_ Justin told himself as he entered the Gym.

"Now Vivolin! Use Bug Buzz!" Viola Called out

"Fletchling, Dodge! Then finish her off with Ember!" Jacob shouted, Fletchling did as told, he quickly moved out of the way, and took out Viola's last pokemon.

"Vivolin is unable to Battle! Jacob the Challenger is the winner!" Shouted the Judge. "Here is your Bug Badge! Jacob" Throwing the Badge to him. "Viola! Welcome your next challenger, Justin!"

"I got these 2 cool Zigzagoon's! Justin got a Pidgey and Jacob got a Fletchling!" Julia explained to her father over the Pokécenter's phone.

"That's amazing Julia! Where are the boys now?" Calem asked.

"Trainers school! Justin is trying to learn everything he can to get his badge of Viola!"

"That's a smart boy! Well I got to go now, A new challenger is here, hopefully I win!"

"You always win! Bye dad!" Julia switched off the phone and picked her Pokémon up from the healer, she then walked down the street to the gym. _Looks like I'm the first to get my badge! _She thought as she walked into the Gym.

"Pidgey is unable to battle! Surskit wins!" The judge announced.

"No! Pidgey was my only good pokemon!" Sighed Justin letting out his Chespin. "Listen Chespin! This badge means the world to me, you need to do good Promise?" Justin's Chespin smiled. "Ok! Go chespin! Use Vine whip!"

"Dodge it Surskit!" Shouted Viola. However Surskit was hit! and plummeted to the ground.

"Keep using Vine whip!"

"Quick jump out of there Surskit! Use Watergun!" Viola's Surskit did exactly as she said, Jumping out just in time! But it was exhausted, it was tired.

"NOW ROLLOUT!" Shouted Justin as his Chespin crushed Viola's Surskit. "Whoo hooo!"

"Another Winning Challenger! Justin, Here is your badge!" Said the Judge as he threw the Bug Badge to Justin. "Now for the last competitor of the night, Julia!"

"Sorry Julia, but me and my pokemon are tired! Come back tomorrow for your battle!" Viola said as she walked the door.

"Wait mum! I'll challenge her!" Called out Veretta, "I'll use by Ledybra and my Combee! What do you say?" Viola said it was a good idea and Julia happily excepted. Her 2 brothers sat and watched the battled with Viola, it was a quick battle though, but it was dangerous for Veretta. Julia's Fenniken started off by Dodging and using Howl a few times, then did a one hit KO on Veretta's Combee with Ember. Then tried using ember on Ledybra, and it put Veretta's Ledybra in a critical condition.

"Use EMBER!"

"Dodge it Ledybra!" Shouted the Panicking Veretta, But it was too late. Ledybra was hit, and was hit hard. "LEDYBRA! ARE YOU OK!?"

"Julia wins! Here is your badge, Congratulations" The Judge said whilst he flicked the badge over to Julia.

"Ledybra isn't responding! Help! Someone, Call Nurse Areina!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Lumiose City

**CHAPTER 4 - Lumiose City**

"And once again, i'm really sorry for your Ledybra," Pleaded Julia, as she picked up her last bag of goodies.

"Its fine, the Pokémon centre has healed him plus he is even stronger than before!" Explained Veretta, "Thanks for stopping bye!"

The triplets all walked off down the path to Lumiose city. It was a long day with a lot of training, but the 3 finally made it to Lumiose city! They all split up and went their separate ways, when they all met up at the Pokémon Centre and they exchanges stories.

"So that's how I got this cool Skiddo!" Justin finished off explaining.

"I got this egg from the Hoenn Collector for my spare Zigzagoon." Julia said, "She also gave me this funny stone! She called it Gardenite or something... What about you Jacob"

"Froakie learned Lick and Fletchling learnt Agility" Jacob quietly said. "That's about it..."

Julia sneered, "we are in the biggest city of the world and you trained your pokemon!"

Jacob shrugged her off and walked off into his room into Pokémon centre and meditated. He sat there for hours around his 27 lit candles and a locked door, and he didn't even notice what happened outside..

"Whats up with him" Asked Justin

Julia sighed "No idea... Has he been down like this for the whole Journey"

"No idea! Maybe its his Pokémon not being strong enough! Or maybe he misses mum. Or maybe!-"

"Or maybe shut up!" Snapped Julia

"I'm off to bed," Justin told Julia

"I don't think thats such a good idea.." Said a strange masked man with a Pyroar behind him. "Hand me the Pokéballs, and get up against the wall."

"RUN!" Shouted Julia kicking the man in the groin. Julia and Justin ran through down the hall and too the front door of the Pokémon Centre when they were stopped by The Nurse. "Nurse Joy! there is this robber here!"

Nurse Joy laughed "Hand me your Pokemon and Get against the wall!" Suddenly, the two were surrounded by Thieves and grabbed by the shoulder, taken into a room with a bunch of trainers and thrown inside. "Tonight," Whispered the Nurse, "I will finally have power" As she slammed the door shut tight.

Justin waited a few seconds then turned to his sister, "What was that about! Nurse Joy is a Thief!"

"Calm it Justin" Julia reassured him. "Lets see if we can take this door down..."

Justin laughed "by ourselves? Why don't we get them to help!" Justin pointed to the other trainers sitting in fright.

"What do you think Froakie... Should I tell them about... About this?" Jacob asked his Froakie "You're right, I shouldn't. But too much is happening, I have to tell them sometime... Wait, Froakie... something is happening is outside, i hear screams..." Jacob struggled to open the door, something was in the way. "Froakie, use quick attack on the door as I push... ready? NOW!" The door flung open and a man feel to the ground from the other side, his Pyroar looked at Jacob and growled..

"Ugh!" Said the man who was knocked to the floor. "Pyroar! Fire Blast"

"Froakie! Dodge! Run down the hall, I'll meet you there!" Jacob's Froakie jumped over the Flames and over the Pyroar and ran as fast as he could down the hall. Jacob jumped too, but grabbed onto the ceiling, He quickly escaped in a 'Monkey Bar" like fashion using the pipes on the ceiling as his poles. He ran down the hall after Froakie, and the man and his Pyroar ran down too... When he turned the corner he saw his Froakie.. He also saw 3 more men and Nurse Joy. They were holding his Froakie. Then the man from behind him picked up Jacob and held onto him. "Get off me!"

"Nurse Joy, take the Pokéballs!" Growled the bald man holding Froakie.

"My pleasure bruce" murmured Nurse Joy and she ripped the 2 pokeballs from Jacob's belt. She put them in a basket then walked off. "Take the Froakie to the room, and make sure that trainer doesn't see it again..."

Jacob heard Nurse Joy, and a furious rush of adrenaline. "NO... NO NO NO NO!" He kicked the guy who was holding him in the balls, punched him across the face. Kicked the other two men who accompanied Bruce and tackled Bruce to the ground. "GIVE... ME... FROAKIE!" He ripped Froakie out of Bruce's arms and ran down the hall. "Nurse Joy! What is wrong with you! Working with these thieves!" But when Jacob turned the Corner, there was no Nurse joy. There was a wig on the floor and a completely different girl standing there, well that's what it looked like anyway, and beside her was a masked man with a hoodie. Froakie started tugging on Jacob's shirt. "Not now Froakie."

"hahaha! Hello young boy!" said the Nurse Impostor "What you are witnessing before you is the 30 years in planning return of Team FLARE! After Lysandre and many of the Team Flare Admins were destroyed in the explosion and destruction of the War Machine, there were only few men left to decided the fate of Team Flare. Some left and others stayed. We have gathered men and we shall now return to the top. KALOS IS OURS!" When the Impostor looked at back at Jacob, he was gone.

"Find that mut" Growled the masked man.

"I can't believe I let him slip through our fingers! We need that Froakie back!"

"Just...GET HIM!"

"NOW! PUSH!" Shouted Julia and the group of people broke the hinges and slammed the door down. "Ok, now unlock every door, find your pokemon and if you see Nurse Joy, don't trust her, now GO!" All the trainers ran off and Julia turned to Justin. "We need to find Jacob!"

"I know where to go to his room!" Justin explained the Directions "I'll go warn the police, Meet back here in an hour!"


End file.
